<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby by goddessicaruna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853190">Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessicaruna/pseuds/goddessicaruna'>goddessicaruna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Food Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, b-52s dream is about his past so slight warning, but don't worry its a god dang mush pile of sweetness, implied spaghetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessicaruna/pseuds/goddessicaruna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robots have nightmares too, but B-52's lucky to have such a wonderful soul by his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>B-52/Beer (Food Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw some Beer52 art recently and it surprised me so much I wanted to do SOMETHING for them again...<br/>I actually wrote a fic like this forever ago but here's another! (in fact pretty sure I gave it the same title)<br/>Someone else had long suggested Beer comforting B-52 after a nightmare and I ate that headcanon up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>You have failed me for the last time. You really thought you could get away from me didn’t you?” B-52 backed slowly against the wall behind him. He could barely move. He was freezing up on the spot. He could hear himself saying words but they didn’t leave his mouth, screaming inside of his head. His arms wouldn’t move, as if they were glued to his sides. There was a growing pressure on his chest and fingers closed in on his neck.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Stop!” B-52’s eyes snapped open and he gasped. Sheets wrapped around his torso tightly and his left hand was placed on top of something soft.</p><p>Beer. He was in bed, next to Beer, and he was safe. The older food soul next to him stirred. “Mn...B?” His voice was low.</p><p>Pulling his arm back, he sat up slowly. Steadying his breathing. “Sorry did I wake you?”</p><p>“It’s ok...I don’t need to sleep anyway.” Beer sat up and looked at him. “It’s nice to just be here with you. Did something happen? I can hear you.”</p><p>B-52 placed a hand on his chest. Hearing the whirling of his insides. “Nightmare...it’s been awhile.” He’s gotten them from time to time, but it’s been so long since the last one. Being with Beer had seemingly chased his nightmares away. Thankfully he was staying with Beer for some time while he traveled.</p><p>“It’s okay now, I’m here with you.” Beer extends his arms and B-52 instinctively slumps over into them.</p><p>He snuggles up into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. “Thank you.” Beer never pushes for him to talk about his nightmares, letting B-52 tell him if he wanted to.</p><p>“Want me to sing you a lullaby?”</p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p>It was a familiar feeling. B-52 would wake up from a nightmare, Beer would comfort him, holding him close as he sung him a gentle lullaby. Closing his eyes, he listened to Beer’s heart beat alongside his singing. Instead of nightmares, Beer wove the sweetest dreams. B-52 relaxed in the vision of warm sunlight and flowers. Spinning around and dancing through fields with the one he loved so dearly.</p><p>He feels his body cool back down, the loud whirling slowing down to a hum. His head meets Beer’s hand as it slowly moves through his hair. Shifting to lie in Beer’s arms. B-52 feels at peace. His worries melting away.</p><p>“I’ll always protect you. No matter what. I’m here for you.” Beer kisses his forehead.</p><p>“Thank you...” B-52 looks up at him. Beer was always so gentle with him. He smiles and leans up for a kiss. It’s short and soft.</p><p>Beer makes a happy sound. “Ready to go back to sleep now?”</p><p>He nods and Beer carefully moves him back under the covers. Then Beer lies back down as well and wraps his arms around B-52. Beer continues to hum softly, moving his finger in circles across B-52’s back. “Sweet dreams.”</p><p>“You too,” B-52 nuzzles into his arms. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>He was in bed, next to Beer, and he was safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>